The present invention pertains to devices for subsurface watering of vegetation, such as trees, bushes, vines and other plants.
It is known to water vegetation by deploying within soil in which vegetation is growing a watering device that has an inlet for receiving a flow of water into the container and a plurality of apertures through which water can flow from the container and into the soil.